Beat Boy
by jamwinston
Summary: Beastboy tries to impress Raven, but can he be himself? A RavenBeastboy fic!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic!  
  
I don't usually write, so if I'm bad (or good) review it. But please....don't hurt me.  
  
I just love teen titans. And basically I'll be trying to write many fanfics, if my reviews go well. Most of the fanfics I'll write will be romance/comedy/adventure. (For romance it'll be BeastBoy/Raven and my favorite Robin/Starfire. I mean come on. The hints are so obvious.) They'll be rated either G or PG for the most part. I'm making these fanfics as if they were from the cartoon. I'll try having the characters not out of character. (It just doesn't appeal to me.) Enjoy!  
  
Also I don't own any of the characters.....blah blah blah blah....blah blah blah. You get the picture. This is a BeastBoy/Raven fanfic. This episode is called:  
  
"Beat Boy" (The title's corny. I know...)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Raven was in the living room between the couch and the television deep in meditation. Her legs were crossed and began floating within 3 feet above the floor. The living room was usually noisy during the day with Beastboy, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire hanging around, making conversations, watching T.V. and playing videogames. So it usually wasn't the best place to meditate during the day. The only time the place wasn't noisy was during the morning, when everyone slepted in. They were up late last night, watching a action/comedy movie, which to Raven's opinion didn't really have a plot in the story so she decided to turn in for the night. Which is why she thought it be a good place to meditate for a little bit.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinvothe," she said under her breath within her trance. It wasn't even twenty minutes until BeastBoy and Cyborg came in the room. She didn't even notice them. Then the sound of the videogame system came on.  
  
"Oh Yeeeeaaaaah! This time you'll be begging for me not to kick your butt!" Cyborg said.  
  
"Yeah right! I'll be using you for a game controller when I'm done with you," BeastBoy went on.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Raven's eyes shot open and fell to the floor. She glared at those two with their backs turned in a slump, so close to the television, it's a wonder why their eyesights weren't ruined. "What was I thinking using this room."  
  
"Oh, hey Raven," Beastboy said with his eyes still busy watching the screen. "I didn't notice you coming in."  
  
Raven still glared at them. "I was in this room before you came in. I was practically in the middle of the living room betweem the television and the couch."  
  
"Hah! I gotcha right where I want ya!" Cyborg cheered.  
  
"That's what you think," said Beastboy in a sly voice, rapidly pressing the buttons of his game controller and then saying, "Ha Ha!"  
  
"NO WA-HOW DID YO- Oh you're going to get it now!"  
  
"Sorry about that Raven. What did you say again?"  
  
"Why bother talking to a vegetable when it doesn't have the intelligence to listen and talk back."  
  
"Hey I can listen. I was just busy concentrating on Cyborg's next attack. Go on!"  
  
"It's six o' clock in the morning and I thought since you guys were up so late night that I thought I could finally get some solitude."  
  
"It's Saturday, babe. And besides I challenged Cyborg for a rematch. Winner get's to choose breakfast," he took one moment to look back at Raven and grinned. Raven wasn't amused.  
  
"Don't call me babe," she said in a irritable voice. "And don't think I would eat your tofu again."  
  
"But I thought you liked my cooking."  
  
"I only did that to pay back the favor for what you did."  
  
"Alright! I win! In your face Tarzan!" Cyborg cheered again.  
  
"Hey! Hey! That wasn't fair! You must of cheated!" BeastBoy protested.  
  
"You know I didn't I cheat. It's because evolution is superior over nature!"  
  
"No it's not!You're full of gadgets that gives you the genious ability to beat me."  
  
"Admit it. You're still in the stage of the caveman!"  
  
"Well it's better than the stage your in before you were fixed up with machinary."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
Beastboy turned into a chimpanzee and waltzed around the room making chimp noises and making faces at Cyborg. Raven made a disgusted face. "Forget it." But BeastBoy was still too busy arguing with Cyborg, that he didn't hear what Raven said. She gave up and started walking to the sliding door. When came up to it, the door slid open, revealing Robin and Starfire, both still half-asleep.  
  
"Why does this morning sound like the bellowing of Argonofs," yawned Starfire.  
  
"BeastBoy and Cyborg are at it again," Raven responded still in a irritated tone.  
  
"Are you alright Raven?" Robin asked. "You sound like you're didn't get to sleep last night."  
  
"Well despite being interrupted with meditation and the ignoring of a somewhat green vegetable, I happen to sleep just fine. Now if you excuse me, I'll be in my room trying to get some peace and solitude."  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon.....  
  
Review and tell me what you think 


	2. Chapter 2

Now I know in my last chapter, I had lots of errors and I'm sorry. I was in a hurry with my first fanfic. I'll try to keep a watchful eye over my grammar and spelling. I'm very sorry.  
  
Well, here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Raven left the living room with the door closing behind her. Robin and Starfire then looked back at Cyborg and BeastBoy, who were still arguing.  
  
"Should I handle this?" Starfire asked Robin.  
  
"Let me handle this," he replied. "It's hard to break those two apart. You have to know what to say." Then he cuffed his hands over his mouth and called out to them."THE GAMESTATION BROKE!"  
  
Both immediately stopped what they were doing. "WHAT!? NO WAY!" they both cried at the same time.  
  
"THERE'S SO MANY GAMES I HAVN'T PLAYED YET!" Beastboy said with tears running down from his eyes like waterfalls.  
  
"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?" said Cyborg panicing with him. "DID IT FRY OUT?! I ALWAYS MADE SURE THE WIRING WAS RIGHT!"  
  
"Calm down you guys. I was just kidding,"Robin said."You were making such a racket, all of us could hear you in our rooms."  
  
" Phew! That's good," BeastBoy said, wiping sweat off his brow and then looked around the room. "Hey, where's Raven?"  
  
"She left while you guys were arguing."  
  
"She said something about a green vegetable ignoring her," said Starfire. "I thought vegetables didn't talk."  
  
"She was talking about BeastBoy."  
  
"BeastBoy's a vegetable?"  
  
All of the Titans looked at her with sweatdrops. "I'll explain it later Star," Robin said.  
  
"I wasn't ignoring her," BeastBoy protested. "I just forgot what she said. That's all."  
  
"Yeah, you're good at that sort of thing," said Cyborg grinning.  
  
"Maybe I should apologize."  
  
"You really thought that out, didn't you?"  
  
"Will you shut up! I'll go to her room right now."  
  
"And while you apologize, I'll be making the breakfast."  
  
"No Cyborg," Robin said sternly. "You're going with him."  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"Because, someone needs to make sure he does apologize."  
  
"Dude, I don't need a babysitter!" said BeastBoy angrily. "I can do it myself!"  
  
"Well, okay. But I doubt you'll succeed."  
  
"I will. You just watch." And with that, he stomped out of the living room with the door sliding behind him.  
  
There was a pause betweem the remaining three Titans. Then Cyborg spoke up, "I'll go start breakfast."  
  
Meanwhile, BeastBoy was heading to Raven's room. "Man, I didn't mean to make her mad," He thought out loud. "Just remember what to say to her. Ah man, I hope don't forget to talk and chicken out. I'm not very good at making apologies. Okay Beastboy, just practice. 'I'm sorry Raven'. There now, that's not so bad. Well, we're here."  
  
BeastBoy look at Raven's door and gulped. Then forcefully took one of his hands and made into a fist and reached out to door. He knocked three times and then shielded himself as if something was going to attack him about now. Then the door slid open just enough to show Raven's face. She still looked irritated. Beastboy began freaking out.  
  
"Beastboy, what a surprise," Raven said. "I can't even get meditate in my own room. What do you want?"  
  
"Well er Raven... I was going to say something," BeastBoy said nervously. He forgot what to say and didn't know why.  
  
"You have five seconds Natureboy."  
  
"Yeah well....er....um....Hi?" Raven became angry and slammed the sliding door leaving BeastBoy sulking.  
  
"You did it again BeastBoy,"he sighed.  
  
Next chapter coming soon...  
  
Review, review review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's the next chapter. I'm glad the reviews are going well (Thankyou guys for posting!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Breakfast's almost ready!" Cyborg called out while finishing cooking the bacon.  
  
Robin and Starfire where sitting on the couch, watching a family sitcom on television. Then the door slid open, showing BeastBoy (still sulking) with his head bowed down. He walked and sat at the diningroom table, not paying attention to anyone around him.  
  
"You're just in time," Cyborg announced putting a plate of eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns in front of Beastboy. "Remember our deal. You have to eat everything, INCLUDING the bacon. That's what we agreed on when the winner makes breakfast."  
  
"Yeah, sure,"BeastBoy sighed and began eating. All the rest of the Titans sat at the table and began eating also. Then Robin spoke up.  
  
"Didn't go well huh?" he said.  
  
"How would you know?" Beastboy replied.  
  
"Well, let's say we know you."  
  
"And plus,"Cyborg added, "you're eating my breakfast without an argument."  
  
"Oh," BeastBoy said embarassed. "I guess it was that obvious then."  
  
"So what happened?" Starfire asked."Did you apologize?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"I told you," Robin said, taking a drink of his orange juice.  
  
"I know. I know! I just chickened out. I can't explain it. Raven does that to me, but I don't know why."  
  
Robin and Cyborg looked at each other and both grinned.  
  
"What?!" BeastBoy noticed their sly faces. "WHAT?!"  
  
"I think we know the problem," Robin said.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Are you that clueless?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"HELLO!"Cyborg called out and knocking him down on the head with his fist." You totally dig her."  
  
"I what?!" Beastboy tried not to blushed.  
  
"Do you use shovels?" Starfire asked Robin.  
  
"No Star. It means he has a thing for her," Cyborg answered before Robin could reply.  
  
"What is this 'thing'? Is it a clamptoroon?"  
  
"It's nothing like that Star," Robin replied. "It means he likes her."  
  
"Well I don't see a problem with that. We all like each other."  
  
"Yeah, but that's as friends. He likes her past friendship."  
  
"Oooooohh," realized Starfire and smiling.  
  
"Dude, you didn't have to tell her that," BeastBoy said.  
  
"Well it's true. Isn't it?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"NO! I don't!"  
  
"I hear denial!" Cyborg grinned and grabbed BeastBoy's cheek. "AaaW! Our widdle BeastyBoy is gwowing up!"  
  
"Will you cut that out! I don't.....well....you know." And then he got up from the table and (once again) stomped off and left the room. But it wasn't until twenty seconds he came back and sat back down at the table.  
  
"Okay! Okay! So maybe I kinda, sorta like her past friendship," he said embarrassed. "But am I going to do? She totally hates my guts!"  
  
"I have some ideas," Cyborg said, putting an arm around BeastBoy. "Remember the old saying, 'A way to woman's heart is through her stomach'? Just make her something delicious and she'll be all over you. But no cooking any kind of tofu!"  
  
"I don't know. This is Raven we're talking about."  
  
"Trust me. It works every time. And after that, invite her to a movie."  
  
"Excuse me, but this is not just any girl. This is Raven and she doesn't go to movies much."  
  
"Well, she sometimes watches movies. And believe me, no girl can resist the aroma chocolate brownies."  
  
BeastBoy sighed."What have I got to lose."  
  
Next Chapter coming soon.  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's the next chapter. I noticed the last chapter was a little too short so I made this chapter a little longer to make it up. Sorry for the wait. (It was tests week)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Well, here we are," Cyborg said about ten feet away from Raven's door, with BeastBoy right beside him, carrying a plate of brownies that he made. "You all set? Hey, you alright?"  
  
BeastBoy couldn't stop shaking."Oh yeah. I'm just fine."  
  
"Calm down, man. Why you so nervous? You never acted this way before."  
  
"That's because I never admitted liking Raven to anyone. And just saying that makes even more nervous."  
  
"Just act like you always do."  
  
"What do think I'm doing now?"  
  
"Just calm down, alright?"  
  
"But what if I blow it?"  
  
"That's what that speaker in your ear is for. I have one also. Robin's on the line and he'll help you out if start wigging out. In fact lets test it. Hey Robin, can you hear us?"  
  
"Loud and clear!"Robin replied to speaker. He was in the living room with Starfire, both listening.  
  
"Alright now, you ready?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! I'm ready. Does my hair look okay?" BeastBoy said, patting down his hair.  
  
"It looks the way it always does."  
  
"But about my breath?"  
  
"Now you're worried about your hygeine?"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm just nervous!"  
  
"Just go already!" Robin said over the speaker.  
  
"Okay okay." BeastBoy started walking already and then stopped and looked back at Cyborg. "Do you think she'll like the brownies?"  
  
"BEASTBOY!" Cyborg and Robin yelled out.  
  
Beastboy jump and walked to Raven's door. Cyborg hid behind a corner to keep out of sight. Then Beast Boy faced Raven's door and gulped. There was a pause until Cyborg started whispering to him,"Knock on the door! What in the world are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not ready," BeastBoy whispered back. But then, Raven's door slid open, revealing Raven. BeastBoy stood straight up like statue. "Um, hi Raven."  
  
Raven looked at him raising an eyebrow and then stuck head out to look around. "Is someone else here? I thought I heard Cyborg."  
  
"What? Uh, no. Just me and uh me. No one else," he laughed nervously. Raven started to raise an eyebrow.  
  
Cyborg, watching from a distance, slapped his forehead and talked into the speaker. "Ah man, he's doomed Robin."  
  
"BeastBoy, give her the brownies," Robin said over the speaker.  
  
"Oh, I made you some brownies. See? No tofu," Beastboy said handing Raven the plate of brownies. Raven looked at the brownies, then back at BeastBoy.  
  
"What do you want BeastBoy?" she said as if this wasn't something new.  
  
"Uh, what do you mean?" He said sweating.  
  
"If I can review back, the last time you made something for me was so that you could borrow money to go see the movie,'Alien zombies from the planet Darklor'."  
  
"OH, no no no! I did this because....," BeastBoy started to blush, "to apologize from before."  
  
"Really?" Raven asked a little surprised. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"Like I said. To apologize."  
  
"Oh. Well, thankyou," Raven said about to close the door.  
  
"BeastBoy, stop her!" Cyborg said in the speaker.  
  
"Wait!" BeastBoy shouted, stopping the door from closing.  
  
"Now what?" Raven said, a little irritated.  
  
BeastBoy looked at her face and his teeth started chattering. "Well?" she said glaring at him, which really didn't help him calm down.  
  
"Robin, we have an overload," Cyborg talked to the speaker. "Start with plan code 1597008."  
  
"159- what?" Robin replied.  
  
"Tell him what to say."  
  
"Alright, gotcha." Robin said."BeastBoy repeat what I say."  
  
BeastBoy started listening to the speaker. But at that moment the speaker was starting to get static.  
  
"I was just noticing how nice you hair looks today" Robin said into the speaker.  
  
BeastBoy was trying to hear what Robin had said and started rubbing his ear to get the spearker working right. Raven was glaring at him even more, waiting for him to say something. BeastBoy looked at her and said what he thought he heard over the speaker. "Uh, I just notice how lice is hooked on your hair today."  
  
Raven picked up a strand of her hair. "Where?"  
  
"Oh great!" Robin said.  
  
Starfire took the speaker and then started talking into the speaker, "What I mean to say is your eyes are limped pools and your lips are cherries."  
  
"What?" Robin said surprisingly.  
  
"I saw on one of those love movies on the television. I thought it could help."  
  
"What I mean to say is," BeastBoy began and then tried to listen to the speaker, "your eyes are lizard drool and your lips are hairy."  
  
Raven got angry and started closing the door.  
  
"No no you idiot!" Cyborg said into the speaker.  
  
"No no you idiot!" BeastBoy repeated.  
  
"Well, he heard that one," Robin sighed.  
  
"What is it?!" Raven yelled.  
  
"I just wanted ask," BeastBoy started to blush, "that.... that maybe you would like to go to the movies with me tonight."  
  
Raven looked at him surprised, but then said, "I can't. I'm going to the Cafe' tonight."  
  
BeastBoy sulked, but then said, "Well maybe I can go to the Cafe' with you....if its alright."  
  
"Well...if you want to. But I don't think you'll like it."  
  
"Are you kidding? I love the Cafe'."  
  
Raven felt something suspicious what BeastBoy had said. "Well, alright."  
  
"Okay! I'll there tonight, babe." And BeastBoy started walking away.  
  
Raven slid the door closed. At that moment BeastBoy grinned. "Alright! Go Beastboy! Go BeastBoy! It's you're B-day! Uh huh!"  
  
Next chapter coming soon....  
  
On the next chapter: The Titans give BeastBoy lessons on manners in order to have a nice date with Raven at the Cafe'. But things go too well...  
  
Please Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here. Also from the last review about the title of my story, it IS called "BeatBoy", not "BeastBoy". You'll see why pretty soon. Anyway enjoy.  
  
Beastboy started dancing in the living room with Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire sitting on the couch."Go Beastboy! Go Beastboy! Who has a date! You do! Uh huh!"  
  
"Uh Beastboy," Robin started to say. "Aren't you forgetting about something?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Thanks you guys! You are the coolest!"  
  
"Well, that too. But that's not what I'm talking about."  
  
"Oh...Well then, what is it?"  
  
"Beastboy, you know what people do at a cafe, don't you?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Drink soda and sing karoake! Right?" (Beastboy holding up a pretend microphone.)  
  
"Uhhh, no," Cyborg and Robin both reply.  
  
"Then what do they do?"  
  
"Well let's see," Starfire replied."First, they drink that brown bitter water called 'coffee'and then they go up on stage and recite 'poems'."  
  
"What? Coffee?! Eeewwwww! And I don't get that poetry stuff," said Beastboy, making a face.  
  
"We knew you wouldn't," Cyborg said. "And you just asked to go with Raven."  
  
"Yeah, so what's the problem?"  
  
"People at those kind of places are not your type," Robin answered. "They are, how you say, serious."  
  
"Serious? What kind of 'serious' are we talking about?"  
  
"We're talking Raven-kind of serious," Cyborg replied.  
  
"You mean one that doesn't play videogames, make jokes, watch movies, or even dance?!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO! This can't be happening! What am I going to do? I'll stick out like a sore thumb!"  
  
"A green, sore thumb. But you don't have to go, you know."  
  
"But that's the point! I want to go!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause this is my first date with Raven. Sortof."  
  
"Well then, you just have to go with the in-crowd," Robin said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is acting like the people at the cafe. You know, serious."  
  
"Okay, great!....Uhhhh, how do you act serious?"  
  
"Looks like we need to get started," Cyborg said to Robin.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
BeastBoy, Robin, and Starfire sat the table, when Cyborg placed plates of nachos in front of each of them with some coffee.  
  
"Alright BeastBoy," Cyborg began, "the first play is 'table manners'. Pretend we're at the cafe. And yes Beastboy, the cheese is tofu."  
  
"Okay, got it," Beastboy said confidently and took a handful of nachos and shoved it in his mouth.  
  
"Stop, stop, stop! What in the world are you doing?"  
  
"Eating nachos, the right way," Beastboy grinning with cheese dripping from his face. "This is the only good way to eat nachos."  
  
"Okay, this is why we're doing this lesson. First of all, you don't eat like an animal."  
  
"Well, you eat the same way."  
  
"What?! No I don't!"  
  
"You eat hotdogs and hamburgers in one bite!"  
  
"That's because, they're too small."  
  
"Yeah right. Then how come I can see your cheeks bulge out everytime you eat?"  
  
"Guys, do you think we can stick with the lesson," Robin said impatiently."You guys can talk about 'eating like animals' later."  
  
"Alright BeastBoy," Cyborg sighed. "What you need to do, is take one chip at a time and after you eaten the chip, start on the next one. And one minor note: Don't get it all over your face."  
  
"What!? What fun is that, eaten one chip at a time?" BeastBoy protested.  
  
"Do you want to impress Raven at the cafe or not?"  
  
"Alright, you made your point."  
  
"And don't forget to put your pinky up."  
  
"What?! Why's that?"  
  
"Well that's how the sophisticated people eat."  
  
" These are serious people, not sophisticated."  
  
"Serious people are sophisticated. Trust me on this one."  
  
"Since when did you become the professor of manners and stuff?"  
  
"Well, most of it's common sense. Plus I've watched shows on dining."  
  
"Alright fine."  
  
"And one more thing."  
  
"What? More rules?"  
  
"You have to drink coffee."  
  
"Can't I just get a soda or a glass of water at least?"  
  
"The only thing they have there to drink is coffee. Now drink the coffee in front of you."  
  
Beastboy took the mug full of coffee and looked into it with disgust.  
  
"Well, go on," Cyborg urged.  
  
He put the rim of the mug up to his mouth and took a sip. Then with a digusted look on his face, quickly ran over to the kitchen faucet, took a cup of water and started drinking it fast. "Uhg, that's nasty stuff."  
  
"Well you have to get used to it," Cyborg said. "Now let's do it again."  
  
Beastboy still had that digusted look on his face. "I can hardly wait."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright Beastboy, the next step is called poetry," Robin declared. They were sitting on the living room couch while looking up at Robin in front of the television. "If you want to really impress Raven, go up on stage a recite a poem. Show her that you have the 'inner`rythm'. Come up and give it a try."  
  
Beastboy got up while Robin sat back down on the couch with the rest of the Titans. BeastBoy faced his audienced then begin to recite. "2B or not 2B. That is Beastboy's name." Beastboy started luaghing at his own joke while Robin and Cyborg looked at him with sweatdrops.  
  
"Oookaaay," Robin responded and then went up to Beastboy. "Remember Beastboy, you're not a stand-up comedian. You're supposed to recite poetry, not puns."  
  
"But I don't know anything about poetry," Beastboy exclaimed.  
  
Robin handed him a book."Well then, read this. It's a book about poetry. Read it until you get it."  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
"Beastboy, you alright?" Robin asked. Beastboy was dizzy with drool coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Uhh, I think that was a little too much for him," Cyborg suggested."Maybe we should just call it off."  
  
Beast snapped out of it. "No way! I'm not giving up. 'One will is one's way to express the emotions of our inner-self'. "  
  
Cyborg and Robin stared at him with their jaws dropped open. "I think he's getting the hang of it," Cyborg grinned. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were waiting in the living room, while Beastboy was in his room checking for an outfit to wear at the cafe.  
  
"Beastboy is sure taking a long time," Starfire spoke up.  
  
"I don't know. Do you think is a good idea? Cyborg asked Robin. "I don't think he's ready for this."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Robin replied.  
  
"Well, he's not the brightest one in the team."  
  
Just then, the door opened and the Titans turned their heads back to see the new Beastboy. He was wearing all black, wearing sunglasses, and a black artists hat on. "I'll take that as a compliment Cyborg," Beastboy replied, without making a smile.  
  
"Still have your doubts?" Robin said to Cyborg.  
  
"Nope," he replied with a surprised look on his face.  
  
Next chapter coming soon.... Preview: Everything goes well at the cafe. Too well and Raven gets suspicious.  
  
Review Please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, what more can I say? Thankyou guys for reviewing (Minor note: Thanks for the Barret. I didn't know what the hat was called). It's really great that other people like this story. I'm really really sorry for the wait. So here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Beastboy, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire stood outside the entrance of the cafe. Everyone seemed nervous except Beastboy who didn't even show any emotion.  
  
"You ready Beastboy?" Robin asked.  
  
"Now remember the plays," Cyborg said. "And try not to blow it."  
  
"You'll do fine," Starfire added.  
  
"Chill guys," Beastboy said. "The old has died within the flames, while the new has risen from the ashes. Have faith, for the new will triumph."  
  
"I have no idea what you said but we know you'll do great," Cyborg said dumbfounded. And with that, Beastboy went into the cafe. And then there was a silent pause until Cyborg spoke up again. "Well, should we look after him?"  
  
"I don't think we need to," Robin said. "He seems to know what he's doing."  
  
"Aww man, I knew you were going to say that. Can't we just-"  
  
"No. He needs to do this on his own. He'll be fine. And besides we don't spy on our friends."  
  
"Spying? Who said anything about spying? I just want to see how well he does."  
  
"Nice try." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beastboy looked around the cafe for a moment. There were round tables with seats. The stage was being used by Raven reciting one of her poems. Beastboy went to the front counter to order some coffee and began to sit down, and started listening to the rest of Raven's poems.  
  
"And flash falls through the abyss of torment, And there was nothing there but the body The body of earth, and time, The body of life, and death, The body of the heavens"  
  
The poem was finished and there was a loud applause of snapping fingers (I don't know what they call this) and as Raven walked down the stairs from the stage, she saw Beastboy, in black, sitting on the table with a plastic cup in his hands. At first she thought she was seeing things. It was Beastboy but he seemed different. She walked up to him.  
  
"Beastboy? Is that you?" Raven asked just to be sure.  
  
"Of course it's me," Beastboy said looking up her without smiling.  
  
"By which Beastboy am I referring to?"  
  
"The same. Will you be seated?"  
  
Raven sat right beside him. Somehow, something didn't seem right. Not only the clothes but the personality of Beastboy were different. In fact, it made Raven actually want to be with Beastboy. Usually he was just annoying, laughing at his own jokes, and wouldn't shut up.  
  
"I listened to your voice of the soul," Beastboy said after taking a drink of his coffee.  
  
"What did you think of it? I'm sorry if it didn't make any sense because-"  
  
"No, I understood completely."  
  
"Really?" Raven said, a little surprised. She knew Beastboy wouldn't get poetry, but maybe he was just saying that to be polite.  
  
"Yes. The twist and turns of your emotions seemed to be in a battle within as you make choices of life."  
  
Then again, maybe not. Raven looked at what Beastboy was drinking. "Beastboy, are you drinking coffee?"  
  
"I believe I am."  
  
"Decaff?'  
  
"Black and regular."  
  
Now that was just strange. Beastboy wouldn't of never drank any coffee, even if his life depended on it. And even if he did, he would be bouncing off the walls by now. Just then, the head of the cafe, stood upon the stage.  
  
"Alright now cool cats," He spoke. "Anybody else want to test their abilities of poetry?" He looked out in the audince and pointed to Beastboy. "How about the new with the green."  
  
Beastboy stood up and walked up to the stage. "Well, it was nice while it lasted," Raven said. But then again Beastboy seemed to understand her poem. Though it was probably pure luck.  
  
"Well now, what name of the wanderer shall we call you?"  
  
"Beastboy," he said.  
  
"Then let's see your scroll." And then he left with Beastboy still on stage.  
  
He looked out into the audience. Then with one snap of his fingers the Bass played.  
  
"By one mother and one father, We see the book written, One's life is but of either splendor or dread, And by that, what the risk we take, By going farther into the path---"  
  
Now Raven was really surprised at this. Never did he recite poetry and never did he seem so... serious. This didn't seem right. Now Raven started wanting the old Beastboy back...Then again she started to like being around Beastboy. Beastboy's poem ended and started heading back to the table. Never did he smile since she saw him leaving her door which made her frown a bit. He always had a nice smile on his face. He sat down in his own seat right beside Raven. Just then, before Raven could speak, the head of the cafe' came to greet Beastboy.  
  
"What notorious words of a gifted artist," He said. "You are definitely the voice of one's self."  
  
"Thankyou," He said."It's by the soul which walks into mind."  
  
"Your name's Beastboy right? We should dub you a new name. Let's see.... you have the inner rythm of poetry.... Ah Hah! I've got it. Your name will be dubbed Beatboy."  
  
"I find it very amusing," Beastboy said thoughtfully. "Very clever indeed."  
  
"Very well then. Let's order some nachos. My treat."  
  
Here we go. Beastboy always was sloppy with nachos. But instead of a mess he took one chip, and ate it before going to the next one. And if this wasn't scary enough, he was holding up his pinky, while eating. Raven couldn't believe her eyes. This was just a bit too wierd with her.  
  
After the nachos and Beastboy reciting one more poem (which astounded Raven), they decided to head home. Raven was flying along with Beastboy who had shaped shifted into an eagle. Neither spoke to each other for a while. Raven didn't know what to think of Beastboy. He was different tonight than any way she couldn't possibly imagine. And she actually enjoyed herself. But she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right with this. Did she like him tonight for who he was or the Beastboy under the mask of the serious artist? Definitely the mask. But though she had a question to herself, she knew everything will be back to the way they were tomorrow and she'll miss the "serious artist" of Beastboy. Perhaps....  
  
Next chapter coming soon....  
  
Preview: Things don't go back to the way they were and Raven, along with the rest of the Titans get worried over the new and improved Beastboy.  
  
Please Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy. Sorry for the wait.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was the day after Raven and Beastboy's date. Raven was walking down the hallway to the living room, and was thinking to herself of what happened last night. It was very strange what Beastboy had done last night. He was so serious that he was actually boring apart from his other self. It was like he was the complete opposite of himself. Drinking black coffee without going nuts, table manners, poetry, and done without a smile. It was beginning to bother Raven a little bit. And even when they got back to the tower, he was still the same. All he did was walked to Raven's room and told her " Goodnight" and walked away, without saying another word. Usually he wouldn't shutup. But things will be back to normal when she sees him again.  
  
When Raven slid the door open, there was Beastboy, still in his black clothes, meditating where Raven meditated at. At first Raven thought she saw herself, but it couldn't have. Raven started to walk up to Beastboy.  
  
"Good morning Raven," Beastboy said.  
  
Raven stopped and was surprised. She was right behind him. She knew he would have heard the footsteps but not know who was the person, especially with his head not moving and his eyes closed. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Sound can reveal things to you if you listen carefully," Beastboy answered still in meditation. "Every person's movements has its own inner rythm. When you walked, I heard the brushing of your cape against your legs and since your the only one on the team that wears a cape, well.... Anyway if you don't mind, I would like to be in a solitary state."  
  
This was getting even more bizzare. Beastboy was meditating. He could never meditate without being entertained and there he was, sitting there, in a state where he was "one with the universe". Something was definitely not right.  
  
"Alright Beastboy," She said. "What's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Obviously you're not acting like yourself and I demand to know why."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Beastboy said, looking at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"Drinking coffee, reciting poetry, good table manners, and now your meditating."  
  
"Annnnnd your point would be?"  
  
"Those aren't the kinds of things you normally do."  
  
"Yeah that's nice. Anyway I would like to be left alone to my solitary state if you don't mind," Beastboy said without taking a second glance and started to mediatate.  
  
"Forget it," She said, losing patience with the subject, walk to the sliding door, and left. She began walking down the halls when she caught sight of Robin, Cyborg , and Starfire ahead. She though whether she should tell them or not. But the thought changed after hearing beastboy's name from the group.  
  
"This is getting way out of hand," Cyborg began. " What are we going to do?"  
  
"Perhaps we could take him into one of those 'psyko-gists', " Starefire answered.  
  
"It's called a phsycologist, " Robin corrected. " And I don't think we don't have to go that far. He's not crazy. His personality has changed."  
  
"Let's look at the facts," Cyborg said. "Number one: He's not playing videogames anymore. Usually he would've challenged me now."  
  
"I don't think that requires for a fact. He doesn't challenge you everyday."  
  
"Well then how about this for a fact? I challenged him, and he didn't accepted. I even called him a "chicken" and he still ignored me."  
  
"So maybe he's tired of playing videogames. What's your next fact?"  
  
"Alright. Number two: He's meditating. You know he can't meditate if his life depended on it."  
  
"Okay, so that's a little odd. Go onto the next one."  
  
"Number three: He's not eating tofu anymore. He's eating anything but tofu. I tried to offer him some but he looked at it in digust."  
  
"Well I have to admit that is odd. But now the only solution is how are going to get him back."  
  
"I don't know. We all tried talking to him," Cyborg sighed. "Maybe setting up the date-thing was a bad idea."  
  
"What "date-thing"?" Raven walked in, which startled everyone. "What have you guys been up to?"  
  
"Well uuhhh...." Robin and Cyborg started to say.  
  
"Beastboy said he likes you and wanted to go on a date with you. So we gave him brownies and sent him to your door so he could ask you. But you said you were going to the cafe and he wanted to come along with you. So we taught him table manners and poetry and dressed him up to act 'mature'," Starfire said quickly.  
  
"STARFIRE!" Robin and Cyborg both shouted with sweat pouring down from their faces.  
  
"What? Did I not speak the truth?" Starfire asked innocently.  
  
"So, let me get this straight," Raven said, reviewing what she heard. "Beastboy said he liked me and wanted to impress me at the cafe and you three taught him table manners and poetry."  
  
All three of them nodded.  
  
Raven looked at them speechless. No wonder Beastboy has been acting so strangely. "So basically, it's your fault," she said.  
  
"What?! How can it be our fault?" Cyborg asked in denial.  
  
"Because you talked him into doing those things to impress me and I saw the speaker in his ear which had you guys on the other line because I could hear you. And plus, the Beastboy I knew never thought twice of becoming anyone than himself. Am I right?"  
  
"Er, yes it was us," Robin said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess if you put it that way, it was our fault," Cyborg said through his teeth in embarrassment.  
  
"So how are we going to get our green friend back?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I think I have an Idea," Robin spoke up. "But we need you Raven to really help out."  
  
"What is it?" Raven asked, knowing she wasn't going to like it.  
  
Robin spoke to his teammates on how the plan was going to work and after going he finished, Raven spoke up.  
  
"I have to what!" Raven said in digust."Are you out of your mind?"  
  
"Do you want him back or not?" Robin asked.  
  
Raven thought it over for a moment. It was either that plan or Beasboy acting "mature" the rest of his life. And usually she ignored him, but she couldn't help the fact that she missed the old Beastboy where he would make jokes, tempt her into eating tofu, and just acting goofy. That's who he was. "Your right," she sighed. "Let's get this over with."  
  
Next Chapter coming soon....  
  
Preview of the next Chapter..... The Teen Titans forward the plan into motion but will it work?  
  
P.S. please comment. 


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the final chapter. I know it took long and I'm sorry but that's what academics does to ya. I might be making another one between Starfire and Robin, so keep watching. And Thankyou so much for these reviews. I didn't know how many people were going to like my fanfic. Chapter 8  
  
"Okay, so are you ready to do this Raven?" Robin asked. They were all outside the door of the living room where Beastboy was inside, meditating. "This will be hard to do, since you'll be using emotion while doing this."  
  
Raven thought about it. What she was about to do was going to be the hardest thing she has ever done for she almost never used emotion except in battles with enemies. But there was no other choice. No one else can do it but her. "Yes," she sighed. "I'm ready."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"You guys know I can barely do this without my power getting out of control. All I can say is I'll be doing my best. Let's just get this over with."  
  
"Alright then," Cyborg said. "Lets get to it."  
  
Before everyone went through the door Raven spoke. "Uh, guys," Raven said.  
  
"Yeah?" Robin said.  
  
"After this is over with I don't want ANY of you to talk about it!" she said glaring.  
  
"But of course dear Raven," Starfire smiled. "We will not speak of such a thing."  
  
"You can count on us," Cyborg said.  
  
Beastboy sat on the floor where Raven always does and was meditating. He kept still with his breath steady, while everything was quiet. But then he heard the sliding door open and footsteps. He started to ignore the sound around him and tried to concentrate. But it wasn't until the blast of the television volume of the gamestation came on and he jumped.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" a voice said. And if his ears didn't deceive that voice was Raven's. He open his eyes and saw the backs of Raven and Cyborg playing videogames.  
  
"You can't beat me," Cyborg bragged."I'm the master of this game!"  
  
"Not until now! You havn't played me!" Raven grinned and with that, the table right behind Beastboy, with black aura, flew up and hit the wall. 'Try and keep it steady,' Raven said to herself.  
  
Beastboy's eyes went wide open, then straightened up and cleared his voice and walked up to Raven. "Raven?" he said in his most sophisticated voiced.  
  
"Yeah, waz up?!" she said still smiling.  
  
"Just exactly what are you doing?" This was getting a little too wierd for Beastboy.  
  
"Playing 'battle souls'!" She replied enthusiastically that black-aura pots from the kitchen flew right at Beastboy who had just enough time to duck and the pots hit the wall behind him.  
  
"Yeah.... I can see that," he said. "And why are you playing videogames?"  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
Beastboy started to get a little irritated. The Raven he knew didn't acted like this at all. Then with a calm voice he said," Well you usually don't like playing videogames."  
  
"I'm about to finish you off now!" Cyborg said, rapidly pressing the buttons of his control panel.  
  
"Oh yeah? Watch this!" She said and also started pressing her buttons rapidly. "HA!"  
  
"NOOO! You beat me!! How could you beat me?!" Cyborg said (Raven did actually beat him, by the way).  
  
"Yeah! Alright! I won!" she said and with that, the CDs that were on the shelves started to scatter in all different directions throughout the room with Cyborg and Beast boy ducking and dodging until all of them were on the floor. "A deal's a deal. I cook a tofu breakfast and you have to eat it!"  
  
"I'm not eating tofu! You cheated! You must have!" Cyborg exclaimed.  
  
"Like I said. A deal's a deal."  
  
Cyborg kept on arguing with Raven leaving Beastboy in the dark.  
  
"You're still not even listening to me," Beastboy said, angry and hurt at the same time. But they still kept on arguing. "Fine then!" And went through the sliding door where Robin and Starfire started to come in.  
  
"Hi Beastboy," Robin said.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he replied in a sad defeated tone and left the room to go to his bedroom with the door closed behind him.  
  
Then Raven and Cyborg stopped arguing. None of them spoked for a moment and then Starfire spoke up.  
  
"I think the plan went a little too well," She said  
  
"I'll go talk to him," Raven replied.  
  
Raven reached Beastboy's room and knocked on the door," Beastboy, are you there?"  
  
"Go away!" Beastboy answered.  
  
"Come on Beastboy. This is riddiculous."  
  
"Riddiculous? Riddiculous?!," Beastboy said sliding open his door to look at her. "Why in the world were you acting like that? That wasn't the real you."  
  
"You're right. It wasn't the real me. I did to get you back to normal."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"What do you mean 'what are you talking about'? For the first two days you weren't acting like yourself."  
  
"But that's how I alway a-"  
  
"No it's not and you know it. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg told me what happen."  
  
Beastboy started to get red. "They did? Every detail?"  
  
"I don't know about that. But they told me you did this to impress me."  
  
Beastboy got little more red. Now Raven knew his secret. He couldn't think of what to say. "Oh..."  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because you always found me annoying. You don't like my cooking, and no matter how I try, you're always angry with me."  
  
"Well when you sitting on the floor meditating and Cyborg and I started playing videogames and weren't listening to you, how did make you feel?"  
  
"I was angry and annoyed," Beastboy suddenly realized what he had just said. "OH!"  
  
"Now you know why I was angry yesterday morning."  
  
" Well I know that but I thought if I acted more sophisticated, you would like me more."  
  
"I like you more for the way you are. And I'm not always angry at you and I do like your cooking."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. I was just aggravated at time. And I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."  
  
"And I sorry for not listening to you. I'll try to be more polite."  
  
"Just be yourself, alright?"  
  
"Okay," then Beastboy got a keen smile. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Beastboy, I'm sure!"  
  
"Are REALLY sure?"  
  
"Beastboy! Yes, I'm really sure!"  
  
"Good," And with that Beastboy kissed her on the lips and with a grin a his face, closed the door before she could react.  
  
At first, Raven do nothing but stand there, feeling her lips with her fingers. Then she went back to her room, and smiled with a slight blush.  
  
Beastboy heard a knock on his door. He got up and slid open the door but saw nothing. Then he looked down seeing a plate full of brownies with a note adressed to him. He picked up the note started to read it:  
  
"We still havn't gone to your movie yet. How about tonight? -Raven"  
  
"Alright? Go Beasboy! Who got a date?! You do! Uh-huh!," he sang dancing.  
  
THE END  
  
And that's the end of this fanfic. Don't worry though. There'll be more stories coming up soon. 


End file.
